


A Night Kiss

by bloodyprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lost in Forest, M/M, chanyeol is a photographer, kiss, night time, what the fuck is baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyprince/pseuds/bloodyprince
Summary: I don't know what I have just written I was drunk. But here you go anyways:Chanyeol goes to a forest to took photos but a forest creature named Baekhyun keeps watching him and also Baekhyun is attracted to him?inspired by this fanart↓↓↓





	A Night Kiss

Chanyeol was walking in the forest, trying to make his way out of the bushes. He had come here to took some photograph since forest photographs were the most popular nowadays. He tripped to a tree root and established his balance at the last moment. He never liked the nature anyway, so many bugs and dirt. He regretted his decision of coming here. He must be careful not to trip again because he doesn't want to break his new camera. Abot a week ago, he fell and broke his telephone, so he was now unable to contact anybody if something happens.

He got up on the hill and placed his camera on the tripod he carried in his backpack. It was nearly evening, forests tend to be more beautiful in darkness because of the mystery they create. He was watching the view from the hill. It was all tall trees, but the evening sky will make it more aesthetically pleasing for him. Suddenly, Chanyeol heard the sound of some footsteps behind him. He turned his back, maybe a small animal, he thought. A shadow passed him this time. Now he was scared, he can't fight a bear. He kept his silence, the only thing he wants now was to take a photo, grab his camera and leave this forest. The sun was slowly erased from the sky, creating a pink light on the horizon. He took a shot of the sunset, it was looking beautiful. But still, he has to take one in the evening. He watched the sun disappear, when the last rise of light completely vanished, he took it finally. Now, it was time to go for home, he wanted to take a shower and sleep.

"What are you doing?" a voice called from his back, startling him. Chanyeol looked around to find the owner of the voice, but there was nobody, it was only trees and bushes. "Up here" the same voice said causing Chanyeol to look right up. It was a guy sitting on a tree branch, nearly 4 meters high from the ground. He was wearing a white shirt covered with leaves. He was also wearing a crown made from ivies, his face was as handsome as those Korean idols. He quickly climbed down the tree, seeming like he had done it many times before. He got closer to the Chanyeol, making eye contact without any hesitation. "Are you a photographer?" he asked to Chanyeol. He can see his sharp teeth, yellow eyes more clearly now. "Ye-yeah, I'm going now" Chanyeol put his camera on his backpack and took the tripod without even bothering to fold. Chanyeol walked pass the strange looking guy and headed towards to his car. But there was a problem, he was unable to remember where the highway is.

He got out his flashlight and walked around, hoping to find a pathway, but he fas feeling like he was getting lost even more. Then he stopped walking and leaned on the tree behind. "Do you need help?" It was the same dude, again sitting on the tree Chanyeol has just leaned his back on. "I guess" he said a tone of exhaustion in his voice. "Then give me a kiss" Chanyeol's eyes got wide open by his words. "What?", "Give me a minute, I said, it's hard to climb down this tree" Chanyeol relieved, he was just tired and making up words.

He finally climbed down, what as he even? He was so beautiful to be a creature of the forest; but if he is, Chanyeol is an outdoor person from now on. His puppy-like lips moved "I'm Baekhyun by the way" they shooked hands "I'm Chan-", "I know, I've been watching you for a long time now" Chanyeol got confused, looks like he gained his first stalker now. "I can show you the way to your car" Baekhyun said, smirking. “Thank you” Chanyeol responded “I don’t even have my phone with me, it was broken”

Baekhyun took Chanyeol from his hands, holding them like he was his lover. It could be more romantic if it wasn’t that dark and windy. Talking about the wind, Baekhyun must be cold with only a shirt. Baekhyun was dragging him between the trees when Chanyeol stopped. He took out a sweater from his backpack, you would never know when the temperature decides to fall down. Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was trembling and his nose was red now. He quickly put the sweater on him and zipped. “I don’t need this, I’m okay” Baekhyun tried to unzip the sweater, Chanyeol stopped him by grabbing his hands “No, you’re going to catch cold” Baekhyun’s face was red now. Both because of the cold and the kindness of Chanyeol, he was a really caring man. “But I can’t give it back to you” Baekhyun was still trying to find excuses “You can keep it, as a repayment of your help” Baekhyun wanted to scream like a fangirl. Chanyeol was a complete boyfriend material. Also, Baekhyun was just got his first boyfriend hoodie.

“O-okey, thank you” Baekhyun answered shyly “Let’s kiss”, Chanyeol was again thinking that he was hearing things wrongly “What?”, “I said let’s go” Even Baekhyun was not knowing the reason he was saying this, Chanyeol was, of course, handsome, kind and cute but Baekhyun was acting horny out of nowhere tonight, maybe he caught a cold?

A few minutes later, they got to the highway, a couple of meters away from Chanyeol’s car. “Thank you again for your help” Chanyeol smiled for the first time to Baekhyun and God it was amazing. Baekhyun felt as if he was falling down to a pool of rose petal. “N-no problem, kiss me” Wtf Baekhyun, why are you even acting like that today ”What?”, “I said excuse me” Baekhyun turned back and started walking into the forest again. Chanyeol grabbed him from his arm and turned Baekhyun to face him. When they finally made eye contact, Chanyeol let go of his arm and grabbed him from both of his cheeks instead. Chanyeol pulled himself towards the puppy like lips of Baekhyun and connected their lips. Baekhyun was in shock, he felt Chanyeol’s tongue inside of his mouth then his teeth biting his down lip. He bit it hard and Chanyeol let go of his cheeks to breathe. “You think I didn’t hear you?” Chanyeol laughed “Come with me,” Chanyeol said pointing his head to the car “I can’t, I’m sorry” Baekhyun scratched his hair. “Then can I take your photo?” Chanyeol asked “Yeah, go ahead” Baekhyun made a V sign with his fingers as Chanyeol took the photo with flash.

\---

A day later Chanyeol was still thinking about Baekhyun. Was he really a mystic creature? Maybe a forest fairy? But one thing was sure, he was the one he fell in love in the first sight. Yesterday night, he transferred the photo of Baekhyun to his laptop, when he gets his phone fixed, he will definitely make that picture his lock screen. He got into a coffee shop, he didn’t have much sleep last night. It was because he kept thinking about Baekhyun. He walked to the barista, “One vanilla latte please” he ordered, looking for his wallet in his bag. “Name?”, “Minki” he answered without hesitation, he did not like to use his real name in public places “Why are you lying Chanyeol?” He heard the familiar voice from yesterday. Chanyeol looked at the barista, he thought he was dreaming for a second “I’m working here part-time” Baekhyun wrote Chanyeol’s name on the cup. “You look, different?”, “The costume was just for a game between our friends sorry if I scared you” Baekhyun put Chanyeol’s coffee on the counter.

Chanyeol was both surprised and happy. It can be a start of a relationship, and Chanyeol was already craving for Baekhyun’s lips. He took a sip of his coffee. It was still hot. Chanyeol then looked at his cup to see which name Baekhyun wrote. It was neither Minki or Chanyeol. It was writing;

0512-XXX-XX-XX Get your phone fixed quickly ❤️


End file.
